When Words Meet Heartbeats
by Moustache-Kun
Summary: Song fic challenge. Eleven drabbles inside; each relating to a certain song. Contains AU's, TYL, fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, humor and certain themes. [Not too sure what to write for the summary]


_**Pick a pairing that you like.  
Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**__**  
**__**Write a drabble relating to each song that plays.**_

_**Pairing: 5927 (Gokudera x Tsuna)  
A/N: Eleven songs and eleven drabbles. Enjoy c: Lyrics, when used, will be underlined and in italics (eg. **__**And I will always love you**__**)**_

_**Outlines **__**– All Time Low**_

_**[TYL] **__They stood amongst the wreckage, taking in all that lay before them. There were bodies which death had descended upon; bodies from both sides. Not a single emotion was portrayed on Tsuna's face, maybe he couldn't handle the fact that his comrades had died, nearly all of them, and for what? For his sake. He didn't ask for this, he never wanted this, so why? Why had it happened? Why would it __continue __to happen in the near future? And slowly but surely, the tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. Suddenly, he was grasped by his shoulders and turned to face his silver-haired storm guardian. He looked up into those emerald eyes, seeing his reflection staring back at him and in that very moment everything came crashing down. All it took was soft spoken __'Juudaime…', __so soft that it was barely even audible amongst the howling of the wind, and he finally broke down. Tsuna's hands automatically latched onto the front of Gokudera's now somewhat-tattered blazer. Soft whimpers and shuddering breaths seemed to ricochet throughout the field surrounding the two. Gokudera wrapped his arms around his Juudaime, whispering words of comfort to the one he loved. "Please don't cry Ju-, __no__, Tsuna please. Stay strong, they…They died for our sake. And I don't what I would do if you had died in their place." In response, Tsuna embraced Gokudera tightly, a remorseful and thin smile finding its way to his lips, "__You and I, we're alive but just for a moment.__"_

_**We love like vampires**__** – Sparks the Rescue**_

_"Juudaime have you realised that __you're always jumping on my back__? Not that I mind of course!" Gokudera hurriedly added; his manners toward the brunette had never worn off. Even now, when they were alone and together, it just seemed to hang about. Tsuna grinned at the older boy, "But Gokudera-Kun it's because __you bite my neck__a lot. It's like you're obsessed! Almost like a vampire! So I thought that jumping on you would make us even, plus I have to get back at you somehow, leaving all those marks on my neck. Do you know how many people have given me odd glances?" Gokudera chuckled before his lips settled into a smirk. He advanced towards Tsuna, who was currently sprawled out on the floor attempting to solve a math equation. The brunette sighed exasperatedly, putting his pencil down in frustration. "Gokudera-Kun I need help…again…Sorry! I just don't get it." Tsuna said, running his hands through his spiky hair. The silver haired male abruptly pounced on the other, said other letting out a squeak. Smiling softly, he leaned in to kiss __his__ Juudaime. It felt nice to say that. His__. His __Juudaime, no one else's, only his. _

_**B-Team**__** – Marianas Trench**_

_Gokudera hadn't come to school that day, as he was quite ill but for the sake of Tsuna he was willing to do anything. He knew he had to at least escort him home. So he stood near the school gates, patiently waiting for the mafia boss to appear. After around twenty minutes of waiting and consistent coughing, he decided to begin walking home; knowing that if he stayed any longer his cold was bound to get worse. Half-way through the walk home, he remembered that he needed to resupply his dwindling stock of medicine and green-tea. Thus he diverted his course and headed towards the local convenience store.__ 'I wonder if Juudaime's okay…He must've walked home with that baseball idiot.' __He thought, eye twitching in slight annoyance at the prospect of leaving the protection of his beloved Juudaime to that idiot. A dull throb began to spread throughout his head, it seemed he was getting a headache. As he entered through the automatic double-doors, he took in the sight before him. Tsuna standing in line with Kyoko while paying for an ice-cream. They seemed happy. Like the perfect couple. A stab of hurt shot through Gokudera, Tsuna didn't even seem worried… After an uncontrollable loud cough, which the storm guardian had tried to cover up, Tsuna saw Gokudera. The brunette walked away from the line and towards Gokudera. _

_'No. No. No. Please this already hurts.' __And he wasn't speaking about his headache._

_"Gokudera-Kun? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, the hints of curiosity in his voice being quite noticeable. "I…I'm just here to get some cold-medicine and tea…" Gokudera replied, fighting back the urge to ask why he was with Kyoko. Tsuna, glancing between Gokudera and Kyoko, quickly spoke up, "Go home and get some rest okay Gokudera-Kun? I…I would stay I swear, but I need to walk Kyoko home. It's getting dark and it's not safe for a girl to be out alone at this time." The storm guardian just nodded and gave a small weak smile. Sighing heavily as the other waved goodbye and ran back to the orange haired girl. __You choose your words, careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice._

_**Can you keep a secret?**__** – The Cab**_

_**[AU – Masquerade Ball] **__The Palazzo was looking as beautiful as ever tonight, filled to the brim with intricate and detailed decorations, ready for the ball that would begin in a mere hour. Fiddling with his mask, he stood for a few moments before walking off towards the docks. The chattering and bustle of the cities people began to decrease as he continued to edge closer to his destination. Everything was looking so lovely tonight but words could not describe what he saw next. __'It's true that I'm a silver shadow and you are always on my mind.'__ There stood his brunette dressed in a white button-down shirt with a gold waistcoat accompanied by a black tail-coat with gold trimmings and finally, black silk breeches. "Buona sera Hayato…" Tsuna mumbled shyly, a light red tint forming on his face. Gokudera knew that loving the same gender was highly frowned upon but how could he stop himself from loving this boy…This angel? "Mi amore…You look beautiful tonight, truly." The silver haired male said as he glanced around before giving his partner a loving embrace. "Let us go and dance for the night is young, is it not?" Tsuna smiled up at the male, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers. _

_They are safe for tonight, since most mind their own business on the night of the ball. So tonight, just for tonight, they are allowed to slip into the shadows of the night, fingers entwined. And from the rooftop, they shall gaze at the wonderful sight that is the Masquerade Ball and to their own pace and comfort; waltz, as the moonlight shimmers off the almost never-ending sea. _

_He leaned in close so that their foreheads were touching and spoke, "__Dance with me all night. Nobody there will ever see us,__" __He moved back and pointed towards the Palazzo before holding the younger male closer to him and speaking softly once more, "__Don't talk, don't walk, just the two of us__my love." At those words a small smile graced itself upon the brunette's lips, how had he ever been so lucky to find a man this lovely?_

_**I don't wanna be in love –**__** Good Charlotte**_

_Gokudera paced around the kitchen in his apartment, slamming his head against the wall. "No. No. No. You cannot be in love with Juudaime! It's disgusting! What would he and everyone else think?!" But a little voice in his head spoke up; __**you've loved him for so long…So why don't you just tell him? **__The small statement shook Gokudera to his very core… In all his years of loving Tsuna, he had never really asked himself why not. So really, __why__ hadn't he told Tsuna yet? __What__ was stopping him? He had no answers but all he knew was that he desperately needed them and so he decided to get it over with and call Tsuna. Grabbing the phone, he quickly dialled Tsuna's cell-phone number. __He calls him up; he's trippin' on the phone now.__ "__J-J-Juudaime? Uhm…Is it okay if we meet up maybe tomorrow at the park? T-There's something I need to tell you…"_

_**Hero/Heroine**_ **– Boys Like Girls**

**[Gokudera's P.O.V] **

Why? Why was it him? How did he manage to make my heart race like that? Even in this moment, when we're huddled up on the couch just watching a horror movie for our two year anniversary, I subconsciously smile. Hell, when he grips my arm a little tighter or hides his face in my chest, I can't help but revel in the feeling. It still feels like when I first fell in love with him but with a little less butterflies and a little less awkwardness. "Hayato…" I hear him mumble, I turn to face him. "Yeah?" I reply. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek, blushing crimson when he retracts. "_You caught me off guard._" I whisper, pulling him as close as possible to me. "I love you. Hayato you should know that _this is how I feel._" Could he be any more adorable? I let out a sigh, putting the movie on pause. "_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_ And I love you too. Now shall we head to bed?" I asked as Tsuna nodded before shakily standing to his feet. "I guess that horror movie did quite a number on me…" He mumbled while I helped him stand. "I know something else that's going to do quite a number on you but there's nothing scary about this one." The younger boy turned red after that comment and I proceeded to carry him to the bedroom. What a nice way to end the day of our two year anniversary.

_**Go to hell, for heaven's sake – **_**Bring Me The Horizon**

**[Tsuna's P.O.V]**

When did he become like this? He continues to use people and break their hearts. I don't understand. He was kind and caring, well at least to me he was. And now…I can't stand to watch him anymore. He's become something else, something different, something evil. Something he'd promised me he'd never become. "_You think that no one sees this._" He turned his head towards me, those once sparkling emerald eyes now glinting dangerously. He was hollow yet I continuously, almost violently, held onto the hope that he wasn't. "_I think it's time you knew the truth._" He replied, his voice still cold, it was like a hard slap to the face. He wasn't coming back. The old Gokudera would never come back. And sometimes I feel like I'm the one to blame. "_Save your breath._" I said in return, voice not as cold as I hoped it would be. He chuckled, not the bashful ones he used to emit, but instead it was a harsh one. "I doubt I'll be going anywhere anytime soon _Tsunayoshi._" It was no longer Juudaime or Tsuna. There was no affection behind his words. Nothing, nothing at all. "Hayato please _spare me the pleasure of your company._" And this time it came out just as cold as I'd wanted it to be.

_**Feeling this –**_ **Blink 182**

Tsuna grabbed the silver-haired males hand and dragged him upstairs. "_Fuck it._" He heard the other mumble as he was abruptly shoved against the wall. "When will everyone be back?" Gokudera muttered as he pressed a few kisses to Tsuna's neck. The brunette was finding it harder to breathe now. "I-In a few h-hours!" He gasped as Gokudera bit down. "_Where do we go from here?_" The emerald eyed teen questioned as he stepped back to eye Tsuna, subconsciously licking his lips at the boy before him. "Anywhere! Just _take me away from here._" He replied, _smiling from ear to ear._And so Gokudera proceeded to carry Tsuna all the way to the bedroom despite the other's protests. The smaller of the two was placed gently onto the bed before the lights were turned off. The storm guardian pressed his lips to his Juudaime's, eliciting a small moan from said male. "_I love all the things you do._" Even though it was a hushed whisper, nearly buried amongst the moans and heavy breaths of the evening, Tsuna heard it. And he knew he wouldn't ever be able to find a sweeter man than his Gokudera.

_**Stomach tied in knots**_** – Sleeping With Sirens**

The brunette buried his face into his pillow, sighing. _'I only have myself to blame.'_ He turned around in order to face Gokudera. The silver haired boy had his arms wrapped securely around the chocolate-eyed male even as he slept. Tears began to gather at the corners of the smaller boy's eyes. He let out something akin to a choking noise. "_The problem isn't you, it's me I know. I do this every single time, I'll push you away._ I love you. I just wish I could say it to you. I'm a coward… Don't leave me, _'cause I can't live without you._" Arms tightened around him in response. Tsuna tensed up. "I'm glad to hear that Tsuna. I love you _and I don't want nobody else._ So don't cry." He whispered as he pulled the brunette even closer to himself.

_**Blame it**_** – Of Mice & Men (Punk Goes Pop cover)**

The lithe figure in the centre of the dance floor swayed his hips to the music that played on; unaware that he was being watched, quite intensely, by a pair of emerald eyes. Minutes later, he left the dance-floor and walked over to the bar, ordering a vodka. Within moments, it seemed, the drink arrived and he downed it within a few swigs. "Hey. What's your name?" A man, with a silky voice and accent to suit, spoke. "Tsuna." The brunette replied, not sure if he wanted to give a stranger his full name yet, "And yours?" The silver-haired male grinned, eyes that were heavy with lust continued to flicker back and forth between himself and Tsuna's form. "Hayato." He said with a smirk. Every word that fell from the emerald-eyed man's mouth was just downright _delicious. _"Bartender! _Fill another cup up._"Soon enough, another cup of alcohol was passed to Tsuna, who downed it almost instantly this time. "Heh, tonight's going to be fun. Don't blame me in the morning if you're too sore to walk." Hayato growled, his tone laced with a certain huskiness that the brunette had never heard before while his eyes stayed dark and promising. Tsuna could've came right then and there but he held himself back. Grinning, he looked up at the taller male, "I'll _blame it on the vodka._"

_**Some space (Acoustic)**_ **– The Ready Set**

**[TSUNA'S P.O.V]**

"_I've got the years planned out but will you come with me instead?_" I let out a small watery smile at the sight of Hayato kneeling on one knee in front of me, boxed-ring in hand. "I-Is this your way of p-proposing? You _idiot_." I managed to get a sentence or so out. My throat felt like it was being constricted. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me and soon enough, my vision began to blur. "S-So..?" He stuttered out, his face a deep red but it probably wasn't and would never be as red as mine was. "_I couldn't be happier right now._ Of course it's a yes!" I replied, rushing over to him to embrace him as he stood. "Idiot. You're such an idiot." I mumbled as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I may be an idiot…But at least I'm _your _idiot." He whispered as he softly ruffled my hair before pulling back and leaning in for a kiss. _Kami-Sama, he had a way with words didn't he? _"Gokudera Tsunayoshi. I like it." He announced with a chuckle after the kiss had ended, my entire face turned beet-red as soon as the sentence left his lips. I wasn't going to say it out loud but I really _did _like the sound of that.

**A/N: Each drabble was written at a different time, seeing as how I wrote them whenever I had spare time. This was actually started months ago (in June or so) but I never got around to finishing it. So well, here you go. Forgive me for any typos or errors. Please leave a review, tell me if you liked it and so on c: The title of this fic was also taken from a song and so all songs will be listed below.**

_**Words meet heartbeats**_** – Parachute**

_**Outlines**_** – All Time Low**

_**We love like vampires**_** – Sparks The Rescue**

_**B-Team **_**– Marianas Trench**

_**Can you keep a secret?**_** – The Cab**

_**I don't wanna be in love**_** – Good Charlotte**

_**Hero/Heroine**_** – Boys Like Girls**

_**Go to hell, for heaven's sake**_** – Bring Me The Horizon**

_**Feeling This**_** – Blink 182**

_**Stomach tied in knots**_** – Sleeping With Sirens**

_**Blame it**_** – Of Mice & Men (Punk Goes Pop cover)**

_**Some space (Acoustic)**_** – The Ready Set**


End file.
